Zootopia: Kyochi's Experience
by SirAuruda1st
Summary: {OC-INSERT} Zootopia.. a gleaming city where animals of all kinds live together in peace and harmony. But then a fourteen year old human boy named Maximus Kyochi suddenly appears there. With the help of ZPD officers, Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde, will he find a way back home, or will the result be for worst as the city finds itself in the middle of a terrible conspiracy.
**_DISCLAIMER: This is a non profit fan-made parody story with a human in it. I do not own *Zootopia*, it is owned and copyrighted to Disney. Please support the official release._**

 **Here are a few writing examples;**

 **"talking"**

 **'thinking'**

 ***sound effects***

 **"*making sound effects*"**

 **(Author's note or short note during story)**

 **Here's the full description of the story.**

 **There was a boy named Maximus Kyochi. A 14 year-old boy who lived his live through nothing but pain and sadness. The reason of this, is because his parents died a horrible death when he was at a very young age at the time. He was then adapted by the rest of his family, his aunt and uncle. Many years passed, but Max wasn't feeling better because he throught nobody had ever cared for him.**

 **Zootopia... a gleaming city where animals of all kinds live together in peace and harmony. That is, until a young male human suddenly appears there. Now with the help of two ZPD officers, Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde, Max must find the truth of why he was sent to this world and a way to get out of it. Will he find a way back home? Will he stay? Or will the result be for worst as the city finds itself in the midst of a terrible conspiracy. This is story of Max in Zootopia!**

 **Written by: Austin "SirAuruda1st" Bass**

 **Genre: Adventure, Romance, Humor, Sad, Friendship, Slice of Life, Dark**

 **Rating: K+-T**

 **So without further ado, let the story began...**

* * *

Zootopia: Kyochi's Experience

By; Austin Bass

* * *

Prologue: Just Another Normal Day

In a city called New York City, the roads roaring with cars and horns going off. The people walking down the streets, all day long, every day. Somewhere among this city, a boy who lives a normal life, going to school and doing homework, that sort of stuff.

In a school called Fredrickson High School, he was walking down a corridor to attend his next period class, History.

He walked into his class room along with his classmates. As he took his seat, his teacher, Mr. Kowalski, came in. "Alright settle down please." He said as he took out a piece of paper and clicked his pen. "Call out your names for attendance please."

A few names later, the boy's name was called out.

"Max!" The boy known as Max cleared his throat. "Here."

You see, Max was an average guy. He's 14 years old and wears a green hoodie with a silverish gray overcoat on the outside. Inside the jackets, he wore a plain white T-shirt and wears a pair of dark blue jeans. He wears a pair of green and blue shoes with white stripes on the bottom of each one with white shoestrings too. He wears black and white striped wristbands on both wrists. And finally, he has long brown hair with curled bangs behind his neck and has big blue pupils in his eyes.

He's mostly quiet around people. His grades are high and was doing well for himself. Well, that's what the teachers think.

Lately he's been miserable because of his family, his uncle has been going on more business trips than usual. But he loves his adoptive nephew/son and is happy for what he does. His aunt was feeling depressed but she doesn't talk about it, not even to her husband. So she intends on drinking the pain away. His younger cousin, whom he spends time the most, would be the closest to actual call a friend, a brother even. And his older cousin, whom he dislikes the most but not completely, he's sometimes selfish, but not a spoilt brat, and cares little for Max.

"Okay class, take out your textbooks and turn to page 109." Mr. Kowalski said, snapping Max out of his day-dreaming. He got out his history book and turned to page 109.

And the rest of the school day sure did went by quickly as Max walked back home.

He entered his home and closed the door, not being greeted by his aunt or cousins. He saw his mother in the kitchen, drinking and watching a soap opera on TV, his older cousin talking to his friends on his phone, and his younger cousin outside playing basketball by himself.

Max sighed and went upstairs to his room. As he entered, he collapsed on the bed, exhausted from school, he rolled on his back and stared at the ceiling, wondering what to do since he had no homework. Max felt his eyes getting felt heavy as he slowly drifted off to nap.

 _Everything was just another normal day._

* * *

It was a warm sunny day like always. Everyone was especially swarming the grounds like the animals they are; texting, talking and doing all other kinds of interactionswith what technology they have in their paws. Like all days predators and prey go from place to place finding new opportunities for themselves and what to do for a living.

Like the city of Zootopia, anyone can be anything. Things were as normal as they should be except for the snickering and bickering of the citizens of the incredibly noisy city.

A ZPD police car was scene patrolling through the city neighborhood. Inside, we see an enthusiastic Judy Hopps driving the vehicle. She sniffed the fresh air through her nostrils and then sighed heavenly.

"What a great day to be on patrol, eh Nick?" Judy said, happily. Twitching an ear up, she could hear the sound of snoring right beside her. "Nick?" She called again.

She turned to her right to the passenger seat when she saw a sleepy Nick Wilde with a newspaper over covering his face as the fox continued snoring the way. Judy scowled at him with ignorance and she slammed her foot on the brake when she came across a red light.

*SCREECHING*

Nick flew forward causing him to yelp in surprise. He stood back up on his seat and ripped the drooled up piece of newspaper of his face and threw it out the car window. "Would it kill ya to let a fox get some beauty sleep as this time of the day?" Nick told her. "Grr, Nick this is the tenth time you've slept on the job! When are you going act more serious on this?" Judy told him ignorantly. "Hey it's not my fault I stay up all night between 5:30 in the morning. It's a habit with me." Nick said, confirming his excuse. "Well that habit needs to stop. You're an officer now and it's time you started acting like one." She confirmed him back. "That's 'first fox officer' to you cottontail. After all I mean I' am now part of the team" He said, smiling. "Yeah well Bogo's going to kick you off the team if you continue to keep this up so stay focused." Judy reminded him.

"Okay then… wake me up when I'm ready to be focused. How's that sound?" Nick said sarcastically as he placed his sunglasses on and was about to drift to sleep again.

Judy frowned and she slammed her foot on the break again, causing Nick to fly forward for the second time.

*SCREECHING*

Nick yelped and stood back up again on his seat when one of the lenses of his sunglasses was broken off. He took them off and observed it before glaring at Judy.

"How long are you going to keep doing that?" He asked with annoyance. "Till I make you focused" Judy said right back. "Am I focused enough already with you trying to kill me in my sleep." Nick said amusingly. "Hmm, I don't know maybe I should stop again and find out sooner." She said, ready to put her foot on the brakes again.

"No, no, no, no, no. I'm awake, I'm focused, and I'm willing to do whatever it takes to be on the team. You can count on me." Said Nick. "Do I know that?" Judy asked sarcastically before glancing at him smilingly. "Yes. Yes I do… if you start trying." "I am trying Carrots but so far this month we haven't had any calls from the Department. For all we know is that we can pray for a miracle to happen" Nick pointed out.

Just then, the sounds of the radio box came off. Surprisingly looking forward, Judy quickly grabbed the speaker and held it to her mouth.

"Hello ZPD what's your emergency?" Judy aid through the speaker.

"..."

"You say a car chase is in pursuit?" She asked to the person on the other line.

"..."

"Uh-huh, where?" She asked again.

"..."

"Savannah Central. Okay, we're on our way! Thank-you very much" She then turned off the speaker and smiled victoriously at her partner while Nick stayed calm as a cucumber, like always. "Time to wake up sweetheart 'cause that miracle's finally come true." Judy declared excitedly.

"You…always have to be a miracle when it comes to crime, am I right?" Nick stated. "You know you love me." Judy said happily. "Do I know that? Yes. Yes I do" He repeated Judy's line with a signature smile. He then placed his sunglasses back on and turned on the police alarm.

"May we?" Judy inquired.

"Hit it Carrots!" Nick responded.

Judy slammed her foot on the gas petal, making the tires screech loudly and the car went off at high speed with the alarm lights beaming as they exit the neighborhood area and took off to Savannah Central.

 _Everything was just another normal day._

 **END OF CHAPTER**


End file.
